Saputangan
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Maaf, Tetsu-kun, hari ini aku lupa membawakan tisu ataupun saputangan untukmu. / canon /


**Saputangan**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: canonly setting.

_(Maaf, Tetsu-_kun_, hari ini aku lupa membawakan tisu ataupun saputangan untukmu.)_

* * *

Kalau Satsuki memohon agar seluruh sutra di Tokyo untuk menjelma menjadi penyeka, tentu air mata awan kelabu tak akan kering jua. Sedari pagi, payung Tokyo adalah tangis, angin yang berembus adalah napas kesedihan, bumi adalah pijakan dengan selimut genangan-genangan duka.

Tetsuya berjalan tenang di depannya. Tak sesaat pun bahunya bergetar. Satsuki tak mengerti. Apa mungkin karena Tetsuya berusaha agar tak terlihat membutuhkan sandaran? Bahwa dia bisa berdiri semantap saat dia berada di lapangan meski pada suasana yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda?

Sambil berjalan menutupi jarak antara dia dan Tetsuya, Satsuki mengangkat kelima jarinya, mengangkat jari manis sebagai yang tertinggi, mengusap apa yang melingkar di sana, memandanginya nanar. Mungkinkah Tetsuya berusaha untuk tak terlihat sedih sebab dia adalah laki-laki yang telah _dewasa_, yang harus terlihat kuat di hadapan wanita_nya_? _Jika itu yang kaurasakan, Tetsu-_kun_, maka akan kulepas cincin ini sesaat, agar kau untuk sementara tak perlu lagi jadi tunanganku, jadilah adikku, dan kubiarkan kau menangis sepuasnya di pundakku._

Rombongan dengan aura hitam itu tiba di tempat yang dituju. Satsuki mundur sedikit, memberi ruang pada relasi dekat Tetsuya yang lain.

Setengah hari sampai upacara itu selesai, kelabu masih menjadi selubung pekat yang mengelambui Tokyo, menyembunyikan matahari dan jari-jemari sinar pemantik semangatnya.

Separuh dari penduka telah melangkah pergi.

Jas hitam, kemeja putih, dasi biru muda—andai bukan di suasana ini Tetsuya mengenakannya, Satsuki akan mengakui bahwa lelakinya amat tampan. Tapi, ini beda situasi.

Tetsuya tidak jua beranjak bahkan ketika paman terdekatnya menepuk pundaknya dan bibinya menghadiahkan pelukan hangat serta bisikan penghibur yang menjadi penjamin bahwa setelah ini Tetsuya tak perlu merasa kesepian—_kau tidak sendirian di muka bumi, kami akan selalu ada untukmu_, begitu mereka ucap. Namun langkah mereka mantap setelahnya, tak peduli pada fakta bahwa mereka bisa saja segera membawa Tetsuya pulang jika memang mereka tidak ingin Tetsuya benar-benar kesepian.

Hingga dua gundukan tanah basah itu telah ditinggalkan oleh (hampir) seluruh hadirin penyumbang empati serta simpati yang dibumbui duka hati, Tetsuya tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Kepal tangannya tegap di sisi tubuh. Satsuki mencoba menutup jarak lagi.

Mengetahui semua orang telah pergi, dan hanya ada Satsuki bersamanya, akhirnya Tetsuya bergerak. Berjongkok. Kepal tangannya maju salah satu, menggenggam tanah, beberapa kelopak bunga masuk ke dalam dekapan lima jarinya. Mawar dan bebauan wangi menggores buku-buku dalam jarinya.

"Ayah dan ibumu akan lebih tenang kalau mereka melihatmu bahagia, Tetsu-_kun_."

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Matanya sekosong langit tanpa asa. Tatapannya sehampa oase tanpa air.

Tak lama, oase itu banjir. Banjir duka. Banjir air mata pelampiasan.

Hanya pada Satsuki dia perlihatkan semua tanpa ragu.

"Satsuki-_san_ ..." salah satu tanganya terangkat, punggung tangannya yang agak tertutupi ujung lengan baju yang sedikit terlalu panjang berusaha menyeka air matanya, tetapi Satsuki hentikan. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Tetsuya.

"Ssshh, tidak apa, Tetsu-_kun_."

Satsuki tidak akan merelakan dirinya sendiri jika dia tidak tersentuh melihat Tetsuya yang sekarang. Sepedih apa ekspresi yang dia terpaksa tunjukkan ketika kalah dalam pertandingan, ketika persahabatannya pecah, ketika ideologinya akan basket telah runtuh oleh keegoisan, tidak pernah ada yang mengalahkan ini. Satsuki menarik Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya, sesugukan langsung terdengar dari bahunya.

Berkali-kali Tetsuya mengusapkan wajahnya di pundak _blazer_ hitam Satsuki, berkali-kali pula mata itu basah kembali—Satsuki yang mengetahuinya hanya bisa memberikan usap-usap halus di sela helai-helai biru muda yang kusut di puncak kepala Tetsuya.

Sampai Satsuki sadar bahwa Tetsuya mulai mencengkeram kain yang membalut punggungnya, saat itulah dia tahu bahwa dia harus memeluk Tetsuya lebih erat lagi.

"Sebenarnya," Satsuki berubah pikiran. Ditariknya diri Tetsuya dari dekapannya dengan halus, menghadapkan wajah mereka berdua. "Tidak perlu menyembunyikan diri kalau kau ingin menangis, Tetsu-_kun_."

Bibir Tetsuya serupa sepasang garis lurus yang rapat.

Air mata masih terlalu cepat untuk habis.

"Menangislah sekeras yang kau mau. Tetapi ... nanti, jika tangismu telah selesai, berdoalah sekeras mungkin untuk mereka untuk mengganti waktu yang kau habiskan untuk menangisi mereka."

Tetsuya yang kali ini menarik Satsuki ke dekapannya. "Baik ... aku akan melakukannya."

Satsuki berdiri, membimbing Tetsuya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Hujan mulai turun lagi. Pulang adalah pilihan terbaik. Dengan tangan yang masih bertaut, Satsuki mengajak Tetsuya mendekati mobilnya. Supirnya telah menunggu di sana, berjam-jam, mungkin, Satsuki tak sadar seberapa lama waktu yang dia habiskan untuk menanti Tetsuya.

"Maaf, Tetsu-_kun_," ucap Satsuki, dari balik punggung Tetsuya, suaranya setipis angin, harus mengalah pada rinai hujan yang menderas. "Aku lupa membawa tisu atau saputangan untukmu."

Tetsuya mengangkat tangan Satsuki yang masih berada dalam kuasa genggamnya. Punggung tangan Satsuki dia gunakan untuk menyeka wajahnya. Berkali-kali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memilikinya."

Sekali lagi Tetsuya menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan Satsuki.

"Terima kasih, Satsuki-_san_."

"Ya. Aku ... aku menyayangimu, Tetsu-_kun_."

_Ya, aku juga. Aku pun akan menangis untukmu jika yang seperti ini terjadi padamu, Satsuki-_san.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: dibuat dengan kilat, ala kadarnya, sebagai pelampiasan dari tugas analisis kalimat yang uanjir-ribet-amat itu. saya perlu pelampiasan kalau kelapa—eh kepala—sudah mulai berasap gara-gara tugas. idenya didapat pas lagi ngerjain tugas, trus yang keputer itu lagu Fantastic Tune, tetiba kangen Kuroko aja trus jadi kayak sedih gitu gegara season 2 udah kelar. yaudah pas sepuluh analisis udah kelar, cus ngetik.

fuwah, lega.


End file.
